In Fraganti 2 Molly Weasley
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Nadie tocaba a su hijita, mucho menos en su propia casa, ni aunque fuera el mismísimo elegido. Porque para Molly Weasley la decencia y la inocencia de su hija eran lo principal.


**In fraganti #2 – Molly Weasley**

**Por: HuesosPotter**

**oOo**

-¡Ginny! no… no… ahí si… ¡ahí!

-Relájate bebé… apenas voy empezando…

La pila de ropa que Molly Weasley llevaba en sus brazos calló al piso al escuchar salir de la habitación de su única hija, unos gemidos y la clara risita picara de Ginevra.

_Ginny, su hijita. ¡Su niña!_

-Amo tus manos… - Molly se llevó las manos a su boca para mitigar el deseo de gritar. Eso no podía esta sucediendo bajo su techo. No podía permitir _eso_. Se pegó más a la puerta para escuchar con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa habitación del pecado.

-¿Solo mis manos?

-Sabes que no. Todo tu… ¡oh Ginny!

Casi se desmaya ante los ruidos del interior. Molly Weasley no iba a permitir que ese tipo de perversiones se realizaran en su casa. No importaba que fuera su propia hija y el elegido, su hijo adoptivo, su único yerno o lo que fuera Harry Potter.

-Estás tan duro...

-Todo por tu culpa amor…me tiraste… -Gimió Harry. A Molly Weasley se le fue todo el color del rostro. _¿Se lo tiró?, ¿porqué le hablaba así a su hijita? _Pero sobre todo no podía creer que su hija se comportara como una… _una_… Un gemido interrumpió su pensamiento.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Hermione.

La señora Weasley escuchó otro gemido de Harry, _¿Hermione?_

-Ella me enseñó… lo hicimos después de un partido.

_¿Qué?_

Hermione y su hijita… ellas habían… pero si ellas no eran… no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-A Ron le encanta… lo hacen seguido, solo por diversión.

_¡También su hijo Ronald!_

Que hacia esa niña enseñándoles estas perversiones a su hija y a su pequeño Ronald. Ya decía Molly que no era normal tanta lectura. Sabría Merlín que cosas sucias leí la novia de su hijo.

-Dioses Ginny eso es increíble… hazlo otra vez…

Sonidos acuosos, gemidos y un claro golpeteo lento de la cama contra la pared, por supuesto, pensó Molly, no querían hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubiertos. Molly quería llorar ante la inevitable verdad: Su hijita ya no era... _inocente_.

-Te gusta… Así… - y al parecer sabía muy bien lo que hacia.

-Si Gin no te detengas… no…oh Dios… ¡Ginny!

Molly no entendió lo que Harry decía tras una serie de gemidos, seguido de risillas traviesas de su hija.

_¿Cómo se atrevía su hija a comportarse de ese modo?_ Sobre su propio techo, sabiendo muy bien que ella estaba en la casa. No quería ni saber, mucho menos imaginar las cosas que estaban haciendo ahí dentro, pero no podía permitirlo. Si Arthur se enteraba lo mandarían a la tumba más rápido que decir Quidditch.

Molly Weasley hervía de coraje, una maldición salió de los labios de Harry, seguido de una contestación sugerente de su hija, eso era el colmo, pensó la señora Weasley. Ella había educado mejor a su hija, la había educado para ser una señorita decente y Harry que parecía tan recatado, tan correcto. Pagándole así bajo su propio techo. Quién sabía que mas cosas habían hecho ya los jóvenes en su casa.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, no… por favor Ginny, no pares te siente tan bien…

-Dioses me podía pasar todo el día aquí…

Molly respiró profundamente, encontrando las fuerzas necesarias para interrumpirlos en el acto. No iba a permitir que se siguieran aprovechando de la situación. No importaba que su hija fuera mayor de edad o que amara a Harry. Eso solo lo hacían las parejas casadas y Ginny no era la esposa de Harry Potter… aún. Dentro de ella sabía que era una hipocresía por que Bill no había nacido exactamente 9 meses después de su boda con Arthur, pero no era lo mismo que comportarse como lo estaba haciendo Ginevra, que parecía que tenía mas experiencia que muchas de su edad, y hasta con Hermione ni mas ni menos.

-¿Estás segura que Hermione lo hace mejor?

-Si. ¿Quieres que te lo haga alguna vez?

-¿No te molestaría?

-¿Porqué lo haría?

-Una vez lo hicimos enfrente de Ron.

_¿Qué? _No quiera escuchar las perversiones que salían de la boca de su hija. Tomó su varita preparando para maldecir a alguien.

-¿Como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor. Gracias amor.

-Me encanta esta parte de aquí… eres tan…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, con un sonido seco al chocar contra la pared, sorprendiéndolos en el acto.

-¿GInervra Weasley que demonios sucede aquí?-

-¡Mamá! – Gritó Ginny pero sin quitarse de su posición sobre Harry.

Harry, perdió todo color del rostro como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo indebido.

-Ginevra como te atreves a comportante de esas manera! Como una…

-¡Mamá!

Ginny se movió del lugar donde estaba a horcajadas sobre Harry, encarando a Molly impidiendo terminar con lo que diría. Al parecer Harry estaba en shock por que solo veía a las dos mujeres sin saber muy bien que hacer, si salir de la cama y colocarse la camisa o tratar de pasar desapercibido entre las sabanas y las almohadas, cosa que no lograría.

Bien sabía que algo así pasaría, pero cuando Ginny se proponía algo quien era el para negarse.

-Te eduqué mejor como para que estés aquí, en mi casa.. Haciendo no sé que cosas con Harry Potter – A Molly se le rompió la voz – y enterarme de las cosas que hacen Hermione y tu en presencia de Ron… -

Ginny no sabía si reírse a carcajadas u ofenderse por la situación. Parecía que era tanto el enojo ciego de su mamá que no se había puesto a analizar lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede creer que ya no seas… que no eres…. que le hayas dado…

-Un masaje…- sugirió Ginny con una ligera sonrisa, que al parecer su mamá no entendió.

-Si, un masaje a Harry. Sabía que esto pasaría estando tan enamorada de Harry como lo estás pero… -Ginny se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su mama captara la situación –pero darle un masaje en mi propia… ¿un masaje?- casi gritó Molly Weasley.

-Si mamá. ¿Qué pensabas que hacíamos?

-Tu y Harry… ustedes… pero yo escuché cuando…

-Le daba un masaje a Harry…

-Pero la cama… -Ginny arqueó inquisitivamente provocando más la incomodidad de su mamá. –Hermione… -murmuró Molly - ¿eso hacían?

-Madre, no se en que estabas pensando, pero Harry se cayó de la escoba – señalando a su novio quien seguía recostado en la cama boca abajo con solo los pantalones puestos.

-Me caí.

Ambas mujeres lo ignoraron. –le sugerí un masaje. Le di un masaje mamá. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Creías que Harry y yo estábamos teniendo sex…

-¡NO! – Gritó su mamá roja de la vergüenza, no dejando terminar con lo que claramente diría. -¡No es necesario que lo digas! Yo no se lo que pensé. Claramente tu no harías algo así en esta casa… lo siento… lo siento mucho Ginevra – Dijo Molly mientras esperaba salir lo antes posible de esa situación embarazosa. – yo iré a lavar la ropa… si… si a eso iba… - murmuraba Molly mientras salía de la recámara de su única hija.

Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de su madre, girando para encarar a su novio quien seguía en estado de shock.

-Eso la mantendrá un par de horas lejos de esta habitación…

-Ehh… ¿Ginny?...

-Dime bebé… - dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la cama dejando a su paso su camisa, quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

-Gin, tu mamá puede regresar… -

-Le diré que necesitabas otro masaje… o mejor que yo necesitaba uno.

Las palabras de Ginny callaron a su novio, después de todo, lo que harían se trataba de masajes.

oOoOoOo

Huesos sigue aquí.

Sigo escribiendo Desnuda tu corazón, Memorias Perdidas y Las cosas pasa... No desesperen.

Saludos


End file.
